runawaykidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Runaway Kids Founders
The''' Runaway Kids Founders 'were six Fire Eyed teenagers who lived between 1981 and 1999. There were six founders: André Locust, Misty Fairy Penguin, Haylee Seahorse, Adam Bluebird, Jayde Mouse, and Calvin Ring-Tailed Lemur. In a joint effort, they wrote the book Legend, which brought on Runaway Kids. André Locust (22 October 1981 in Boulder, Colorado - 31 December 1999) was a Mist Dweller. His cultural identity was African-American. He had a family that he mentioned but refused to elaborate on. He lived in a gang neighbourhood that dealt in illegal drugs. Misty Fairy Penguin (8 January 1982 in Zihuatanejo, Mexico - 31 December 1999) was a Water Dweller. Her cultural identity was Hispanic, although she did not look it, due to the Aqua Skin Effect. Her family included her father and two unnamed siblings. Her mother left her father and their home when Misty was eleven. Adam Bluebird (14 August in Boulder, Colorado - 31 December, 1999) was a Sun Dweller. His cultural identity was American. Adam was openly gay and was supported by his friend and colleague, André Locust. He had a son, Rex Hummingbird, who became a closet homosexual. He did this because he did not want to be treated like his father was. Adam wrote a short book on the conception, birth and early childhood of his son, named ''Rex. Calvin Ring-Tailed Lemur (24 August 1982 in Denver, Colorado - 31 December 1999) was a Jungle Dweller. Calvin never spoke of a family he may or may not have had. Haylee Seahorse (1 July 1982 in Denver, Colorado - 31 December 1999) was a Shallow Dweller. She was raised in a foster home. Jayde Mouse (10 October 1982 in Aurora, Colorado - 31 December 1999) was a Low Dweller. Jayde did not know of her family, as she was raised in an orphanage in Aurora, Colorado. However, she developed a strong bond with the lady who ran the orphanage, Fern Tian Shan Wapiti. First Positions André André is the only founder whose first position is not of them leaving home: his first position is of him meeting Misty. André found her sleeping during his midnight walk, and sat next to her. He held her tightly until she awoke at dawn. Quietly he said "My name is André. I'm 14 and I'm an insomniac urchin. If you've got nowhere else to go, you are welcome to live with me." Misty agreed. Since then, she and André were inseperable. Misty As with the other five, Misty's first position was leaving home. She left home on {Oh noes, unknown date}. It was {Oh noes, unknown date} when Misty's alleged Anorexia Nervosa had gotten to the point of impairment. It was not Anorexia that she suffered from, however; it was the involuntary Dwelling Disorder of Water that caused her to lose weight. It began when her swimming hobby did, a short while after her mother left her father and the children (taking the baby with her). At age 13, in response to Misty's eating habits, her struggling single father wrongly worried over her developing of Anorexia. When she had become clinically emaciated, her father gave in and asked her: "So maybe, Misty, you should, like, check into a hospital or something? For that, erm... eating problem you have?". To this she agreed, choosing to walk the distance. Her father nearly stopped her, but Misty's crying sibling grabbed his attention. At the hospital, Misty was checked in all necessary ways (apparently it was against policy to send an emaciated 13-year-old girl out) but found nothing wrong with her body. She thanked them kindly, exited the hospital and swam in a stream. She then returned home and told her father: "Daddy, I know you love me, but really, how many children can you afford alone? Since Mom went away you haven't been happy, and everyone's been hungry but me. I don't eat because I'm not hungry. I don't know why. You'd think after swimming every day I'd be, but it's the opposite. I've tried to help you, any way that I can, but I just can't do this any more. I'm leaving, and I promise I'll be back. By the time I'm back I'll be a famous ecologist. Don't wait up." With those final, widely-spoken words, Misty left her family. It was 1995, and she did return once she became a famous ecologist. It was 1999 when she returned.Legend: The Mysteries Adam In 1996, when Adam was 14, he admitted to his parents that he was gay, and that he didn't want to pretend that he was "normal". Living in a very Christian family, his parents disagreed with Adam living a gay lifestyle, although they did choose to avoid the fact that he had been feminine since his infancy. Adam's parents informed him that if he chose to be gay, they would choose not to be his parents, and so, of his own choosing, Adam left his home. In tears, he ventured into a valley where he wept by a river. Misty Fairy Penguin discovered him during her daily swim, and brought him to the house that she shared with André Locust. They accepted Adam and his differences, leading him to stay at the house. When they found out about his Fire Eyes and ability to draw, Adam was asked to be Legend's graphic designer, a position he filled for three years until his death. Jayde When Jayde was 14, a tornado destroyed the orphanage, killing the rest of the residents. Her caregiver, an Auxiliary, struggled from the wreckage barely alive. When she noticed Jayde unharmed, she said, "Jayde. Jayde you must run. You must run far away from this awful place. You are gifted; you are able to live a better life than this. Please go for your own sake-" and then collapsed against the ground. Shards of glass stabbed through her body, shredding the remains of her life. This was the first time that Jayde saw death. Depictions Jayde is the most depicted founder, probably because of her red hair. Although she was the most masculine of the six, she is often portrated as cute and bright-eyed, blushing rosy pink. Many depictions do not acknowledge the freckles across her nose, because they may make her look less attractive. Depictions of Jayde are closely followed by depictions of Adam in terms of number, but he is first when counting the popularity of the depictions. Other than for sheer beauty, Adam's depictions are also used to advocate Gay Rights, as he was a homosexual himself. André was often depicted as invisible, such as a simple tree. His depictions were not plentiful, but were indeed crucial for the development of the 'Locust Locks' hair style. Misty was depicted as quite plain, but turned perspectives around with her signature "MFP Socks" which gained popularity after her time with Meadow Dwellers. She and Haylee were both used as examples of the toll of Anorexia Nervosa, as her case was involuntary and Haylee's appeared not to be. However, both were experiencing the implications of their Dwellings, and both struggled. They represented the fact that Anorexia Nervosa is a serious disease that is not a choice. Calvin was used as an excellent example of the eating disorder Pica, in which the affected actively consumes things that are not food. Calvin brought on the poster personality Pica Boy during the Fanged Rights Movement. Calvin is also used to represent a "normal" young boy, in the sense that he is very in touch with nature and is not afraid to get muddy. Two songs are connected directly to the relationship between Adam and his son Rex: *Hummingbird This song is very personal. The first verse is Adam telling his son about the day he was born, and his own feelings about it. They were happy feelings. Adam even admits that he cried when Rex was born. The second verse is a little bit more accusing, as it speaks of Rex growing up. Adam says he wishes he could "have seen what went wrong." The early death of Adam meant that he was only with Rex for two years. Although he is clearly upset, Adam is still kind with his words. In the third verse, Adam is definitely accusing Rex of his own failure. He says "you've disappointed me, son, and yourself, too." This verse is speaking about Rex's choice to not tell anyone about his attraction towards men, as well as his refusal to acknowledge his father's religion. *Up Late This song is about how guilty Adam feels for not being with Rex as he grew up. It is not a "blame" song, but more of an emotional song. Adam opens by asking his son why he is up so late: it is past his bedtime, after all. Then, he seems to discover that he was never set a bedtime. Rex was left to decide his own, and that hurt Adam to realize. André's Depictions {Main article: André Locust's Founder Depictions} Once, André Locust drew pictures of his colleagues, and did a self-portrait, on physical and inner appearances. Along with the intentionally simple drawings, he included backgrounds of lines portraying different emotions, and a three-word-statement. This three-word-statement summed the picture up and shed light on the selected person's views. Adam- By Andre.png|Adam Misty, by Andre.png|Misty|link=Misty Fairy Penguin Haylee- By Andre.png|Haylee Jayde- By Andre.png|Jayde|link=Jayde Mouse Calvin- By Andre.png|Calvin Self- By Andre.png|Andre ("Self") Adam's Depiction Adam's depiction is of a beaten, gay teen wondering about his faults. He is standing outside in a park, with a black eye watching the ground. There are jagged lines surrounding the picture, including an indistinct heart. The statement is "IT'S STILL LOVE", expressing both Adam's and André's opinions, which were: Homosexual love is just as true as Heterosexual. Misty's Depiction Misty's depiction is of a skinny Water Dweller staring at her own body. She is weeping as she stares, longing for her past. Several alternate bodies, ascending slightly in size, grow out from her own, showing her shrinking. The statement is "I COULD BE", meaning that she could be (have been) normal, had she done crucial things in the past. She could have been of a normal weight had she not become addicted to water; she could have had a normal family had she not left her father at 13. Haylee's Depiction Haylee's depiction is of a fierce teenage girl with a beautiful body. She holds a disgusted expression, with eyes that appear to stretch out beyond her head. The statement is "I HATE DIRT", which, in a literal sense, describes Haylee's clean personality. However, André did note that Haylee was very self-destructive, meaning that she may have thought of herself as dirty. If true, this would mean that she hated herself, and would be the reason why she bathed so frequently. The Founders' House {Main article: The Founders' House} The Founders' House is the name given to the house that the Founders lived in when they were writing Legend. It has five bedrooms (Misty and Adam shared). Misty moved into the house in 1994. She had just left home, and André was wandering. When André found Misty under the tree, he stayed with her until morning. She woke, and agreed to live with him. This was probably not the smartest of decisions, as he was a stranger living on his own, and she was a lightweight 13-year-old girl. Fortunately, André meant no harm, and he brought her to his real home. Contrary to what she expected, it was a very large house, with five bedrooms. "Do you really live alone?" Misty asked. "Yes," André replied. "It must be lonely, in this big, empty house." "It is, but I prefer it that way. I like being lonely." The house was located in a valley close to Boulder, Colorado. André would go into town and work. He had a job at a small newspaper company, and was a top writer there. The editor owned the house that he lived in, but placed it in André's possession for as long as he worked there. However, he was living rent-free in a house that he had not bought, so somebody had to pay the bills. Although André got by on water from a stream, he worked late into the night. He did not mind this, of course, but the editor kept a close eye and would drive him home at the first sign of a hallucination. The day that André found Misty, he let her settle in to his home. While she swam in the stream, he got to work on his dry grass field. He cut the grass and lay it on her wooden floor, making a meadow for her to walk on. When she returned, she was so excited that she hugged him. The Fanged Rights Movement Notes and references Category:Legend Category:Founders Category:Famed Characters